


I'm Here, I Love You (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Been baked out of my mind all day, and I suddenly remembered some old DW book in which they mentioned Gallifreyians didn’t get drunk on alcohol as quick as a human would, but a similar effect to human drunkness was achieved with nougat on Gallifreyians. I don’t remember exactly where I read it, it was supposedly canon, but was never addressed again (that I remember). This was an overly elaborated way of suggesting a TwelfthxReader drunk fic. Go nuts.”





	I'm Here, I Love You (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m sorry this took me so long, but here’s the thing that happened. Again, sorry.

“Doctor?” you sang his name. “Doctor,  _Doctor_ , Doctor.”

“Stop that,” his face scrunched up, “you’re an awful singer.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“It’s true,” he said as he popped another nougat into his mouth.

.

The man slouching beside you was known as The Doctor. He was a grumpy, old, time-traveling alien who’d stolen you away to see the stars. You’re not sure why but you fell in love with the odd man, perhaps being put in life-or-death adventures on a daily basis had something to do with it but whatever the cause of it, you loved him.

.

It had been a quiet night on the TARDIS, The Doctor’s time-space machine before you’d found The Doctor in the kitchen.

You can’t remember why you’d gone in but as soon as you saw the man slumped over the counter you knew you were stuck there for the rest of the night. He’d apparently gotten into a box of Gallifreyan chocolates that you’d stashed away after the last time he’d eaten them. Apparently, the nougat had the similar effect on Time Lords as alcohol had on humans, and the last time he’d eaten a box you had ended up in the Mesozoic period and he’d nearly gotten himself trampled by a stegosaurus.

So given his terrible track record, you’d heaved a sigh and locked the door behind you. Hopefully, that would stop him from trying to fly the ship. Then you went to the fridge to grab a bottle of your own preferred poison.

“I can’t leave you alone for two minutes, can I?” you stood next to him. He slowly turned his body to glare at you. “ _Oi_ , what’s that look for?”

“ _You_.”

“I know I’m not who you want to see right now, but I can’t exactly leave you by yourself again. You remember what happened  _last_ time, don’t you?”

“…Yeah.”

“Now, I can babysit you all night or,” you held up your bottle, “you can let me join you?”

“Suit yourself,” he gestured at the seat across from him at the table.

“Oh, you’re  _too kind_ Doctor,” you said sarcastically as you sat down and took a swig of your drink.

.

.

You didn’t know what time it was now, although to be honest you never really knew what time it was on the TARDIS, but right now you were really clueless. It had maybe been an hour, two?

“God, and I thought you were a mess during the  _day_.” You laughed as The Doctor tried to balance an apple on top of his sonic for no particular reason.

“Look who’s talking.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re  _always_ a mess! You  _humans_ , you’re so emotional and fragile and, and clumsy and…  _beautiful_..” His face was dusted with a light pink and his eyes seemed distant as he said the last part.

Just then the apple hit the floor, breaking the silence.

Both of you laughed.

.

“Doctor?” you leaned into his side. For the first and only time you could think of, he wasn’t stopping you from touching him.

“(Y/n)?”

“Are you ever… lonely?”

“…Often, yes, why?”

“I don’t know…I think you just feel sad a lot and that makes me sad.”

“I make you feel sad?”

“Only sometimes,” you forced a smile. “Most times you make me happier than I ever thought possible.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” you nuzzled your head deeper into his shoulder.

“Well you, uh… you make me happy too.”

“Really?”

“(Y/n), is  _this_ the face of a man who would lie to you?” He looked down at you with a goofy smile.

“No,” you laughed. “I suppose not.”

“The truth is, you make me happier than I thought I could ever be again. (Y/n) (L/n), you make this old man happy and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Doctor,” you tilted your head to see that he was crying. Your heart immediately dropped to your stomach. “Doctor, are you alright?”

“I’m more than alright dear,” he smiled and wiped away a tear. “Thank you.”

“God, don’t scare me like that. You had me worried. I love you  _far_ too much to see you cry over me.”

“You  _love_ me?” You silently cursed yourself.

“Yes,” you then said without hesitation. Inside your head, you  _knew_ you were drunk. You knew that a sober you would never have said that, you would have slapped drunk you and ran away.

“Really?  _Me?_ ” He blinked stupidly.

“Why not you? You’re brilliant, funny, kind, brave, fun and so much more. You’re the best man I’ve ever met.”

“You’re… You’re sure that you love  _me?_ ” He had begun to pick at the end of his sleeves nervously.

“Yes, you. No one else could be so  _damn_ adorable while saving the universe.”

“Okay, but…  _me??_ ”

“ _Doctor!_ ” You shifted onto his lap and held his face in your hands. “ _I. Love. You!!!_ ”

His crystal blue eyes scanned yours quietly before he let out a shaky sigh and leaned into your touch. Tears began to fall from his eyes again.

“Doctor-?”

“I love you,” he sniffled, eyes shut tight. “I love you so much, it scares me sometimes.”

“Oh, Doctor,” you gently kissed his forehead. “I’m here. It’s alright. I love you. I’m here.”

.

.

.

“ _Ugh_ ,” you rubbed your head. You could already feel a splitting headache coming on. “I’m never letting him near those stupid chocolates again… And I’m staying  _away_ from the bottle forever.”

You suddenly blinked and looked around the room. This wasn’t your room.

You tried to sit up, but something was holding you in place. Confused, you lifted up the blanket to find an arm wrapped around your waist. Following the arm, you found a whole person next to you.

“ _Doctor?_ ” His grasp on you only tightened as he ignored you. “God,  _what did we do?”_

“… _(y/n)_ …” he mumbled your name in his sleep. Hearing his voice all husky with sleep made your heart practically melt. Giving up, you snuggled closer to him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m here.”

“I love you.” Your heart skipped a beat as he pulled you closer to his chest.

“I love you too, now go back to sleep.”

“I don’t need to sleep,” he muttered into your hair.

“…Then you could go make me breakfast.”

“I don’t want to.”

“So you just going to keep laying here? Doing nothing?”

“I’m holding you, that’s  _something_.”

“ _God_ , you’re so cute.” You were glad that his face was on top of your head so he couldn’t see you blush.

“No, I’m not.  _You’re_ the one with the cute face. People don’t say that my face is cute, they say it looks angry.”

“Not me, I think it’s cute.”

“You’re an odd one, aren’t you?”

“Takes one to know one, darling.”

“True, very true.” He kissed the top of your head. “Go back to sleep.”

“What if I don’t want to?” You yawned.

“ _Sleep_.”

“I love it when you’re bossy,” you teased him.

“You must love me a lot then.”

“Precisely.”


End file.
